Gameplay
'Gameplay' Gameplay is what makes up of Smashy Road, as well as many other video games (in fact, I don't think there has ever been a video game made where the main focus is not the gameplay). The gameplay for Smashy Road is very simple: Drive your car by tapping the left and right side of the screen. Refrain from running into obstacles and cops. Survive for as long as possible. There are currently two Smashy Road games. They have similar gameplay, but also have major differences: Smashy Road: Wanted The player gets put into the middle of either a rural area, a city, or a desert. You can travel in any direction however long you want, and can potentially enter other "regions." The player can choose a vehicle by tapping the car button in the bottom left corner of the screen. There is a settings button that can mute the game, turn on/off battery saver mode, and restore purchases. The player must tap the screen to begin, and the vehicle will start accelerating automatically. There are civilians on the road, bumping into them will make them stop moving. A cop will be waiting in the opposite lane, and another will be waiting behind. The score will increase slowly by the second, and reaching 30 will trigger the next level (thus, killing a cop will automatically put the player into the next level, as they award 30 extra points to the player). Note that killing enemies also award points. The gap between the lanes contain money, which must be collected in order to unlock new vehicles. Free Gifts will be issued every five hours; the timer will start again when the player collects the gift. If there is Wifi connection, the player can watch an ad for 20 cash. The player has a chance to win either a common vehicle (not as good as other vehicles), a rare vehicle (gud), an epic vehicle (epic, duh!), and a legendary vehicle (savage) for 100 cash. There may be rivers that will instantly kill the player if they drive into them, and flipping over will deplete health. Smashy Road: Arena Gameplay is similar here, but now the player is trapped in an enclosed area, which means that they will fly off the edge into water, or else run into the edge of cliff. The civilian cars are smarter and can drive back onto the road when pushed off of it and turn at intersections. The major difference is that the player now is equipped with a gun that can be used to shoot at pursuing cops. Like their vehicles, each gun is unique and have wierd but cool special abilities. There is a yellow bar in the top right hand corner that is the ammo. If the bar is full or at least one section of the bar (for certain guns) is full, then a red button with a crosshair on it will appear once locked on and the player will be able to fire the weapon. There have been new vehicles added, and older ones have been modified or removed. Another major change is that the cars can now have different colors, though this does not affect the performance of the vehicle. Besides the police and SWAT and Army vehicles chasing the police, there are now FBI trucks and cars (removed). The tanks have been modifed so that they lob shells upwards towards the players, and military and FBI helicoters will drop off infantry that will shoot at the player (can't be killed :( ). The military helicopter can now shoot at the player and a bomber plane will drop bombs on the player. There are different maps: City, Desert, Snow village, Holland, Lava land, Candyland, and Military Base, each with their own soundtracks. Vehicles are invincible and cannot be destroyed, and can flip themselves back over. The player can unlock a common, rare, epic, or legendary vehicle, weapon, or paint. The star will earn the player one from each category under that ranking (rare+star equals rare weapon, vehicle, and color). Cash will spawn randomly around the arena, and blue boxes will give the player either a landmine, a bottle of molotov, a boost, instant ammo, or a drop of oil to make cars slip. Glitches *In the orginal Smashy Road, the player can fall through the ground and die sometimes when launched by the oil truck. *The blade of the Car Flipper in the original can get caught inside of fixed objects, therefore immobilizing it. *Vehicles, if going too fast, can get stuck in the ground or inside of what the collided with, killing them. *The Digger's drill can get stuck in the ground if collinding with something fast enough. *In Smashy Road Arena, the player can spawn between two trains and possibly get thrown into the water without actually dying (they will simply respawn on the road). Trivia *When watching an ad in Smashy Road Arena, the player can exit out of the game and go back in to skip the video and sitll get their 20 cash. ^-^ *In Smashy Road Arena it says "Win a New Item" when the player gets 100 cash instead of "Win a New Car." This has been done because of weapons and colors. *There is an online multiplayer mode in Smashy Road Arena. *In the original game, if the player falls into the river, it will say "Wrecked," but in Arena it says "Soaked" instead. *Driving into a train tunnel or going out of the map will count as the player being "Wrecked," even if the player would supposedly land in the water afterwards. *Driving into one of the tunnels (not a train tunnel) will cause it to blast the player out of it. *If you drive deep enough into a train tunnel, on some maps you can see the trains coming out of the other side. Category:Gameplay